


Love Has No Acceptance Limit

by RayneSummer



Series: To Belong (No Matter What) [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, concerning u4/adventure family, the best headcanons I've ever thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has something to tell his brother. Cassie helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Has No Acceptance Limit

Sam knocked on his brother’s front door and glanced around the empty street in an automatic gesture, checking the surroundings.

He heard an excited screaming coming from inside the house and smiled at the door as it was enthusiastically opened by the four-year-old.

“Uncle Sam! Uncwle Sam!”

Laughing, Sam picked the little girl up and gave her a quick kiss before stepping indoors, shutting the door with his foot on the way in.

Cassie was more than content to gaze at his in happiness as they headed into the living room and kitchen, greeted with a slightly dishevelled-looking Nathan, who looked up as they approached.

“I assume you know she can let people in?” Sam asked with a grin. Nate gave his brother a look.

“Yes,” he sighed, turning briefly to grab the plastic cup of milk he’d been fiddling with, “she can open this too, so watch it. I’ve got to grab her pyjamas.”

He smirked at Sam’s narrowed eyes as Cassie delightedly took the cup from her father and put the spout to her mouth.

Sam watched Nate hurry out of the room and up the stairs before shaking his head fondly and going to settle on the sofa, Cassie easily leaning against him on his lap, still drinking her bedtime milk.

“Pretty sure you were meant to be in bed half an hour ago, missy.”

Cassie looked up at his face when he spoke and grinned around her milk moustache, looking anything but innocent.

Then he caught sight of a clock on the wall and raised his eyebrows. “Doesn’t Elena come in soon?” He muttered to himself, feeling a smile spread across his face. His brother was a great father, but being on-time had never been a rule in his book, and it was almost nice to know that not everything had changed.

Although the changes around them had been all for the better.

He was having a little trouble admitting a most recent one, though, and that was sort of what he would like to chat about with Nathan tonight.

“Whatcha thinkin’?”

Sam blinked at the little girl, who suddenly has a very shrewd expression on her face as she gazed at him questioningly. For a second, he had to remind himself that the kid is only four.

“Not much,” he shrugged. She cocked her head – somewhat like a tenaciously curious dog – and frowned a little, and Sam gave up immediately.

“Well, uh, Cas, you know how mummy and daddy love each other?” She nodded happily, putting the milk spout back to her mouth but still watching him. Sam hesitated. “Yeah, well, uh, I happen to like someone who is not a girl.”

Cassie squinted up at him, sucking on her cup almost thoughtfully, then lowered it. “You like a boy?” She asks, and Sam winces internally; maybe this wasn’t a good idea, to tell a talkative small child.

Damn kid and her puppy-dog eyes. He and Victor still can’t resist them.

Sam shrugged again, casually. “Yeah,” he says, and paused just for a second before adding, “what do you think?”

She stares at him for another second before her face brightens. “I want to meet him! Is he nice? Can I see him?!”

Before Sam could reply - aside from having the biggest smile on his face - a thumping on the stairs announced Nathan’s return as he jumped down the last few and swung around the corner, practically brandishing what Sam could only assume were Cassie’s pyjamas.

“Right.” Nate glanced distractedly at the clock and grimaced, hastily kneeling next to the sofa and beckoning Cassie off her uncle’s lap.

She wiggled off Sam willingly but as she carefully slipped off the sofa, Cassie knocked the half-empty cup of milk from beside them and it hit the floor, breaking the lid off and beginning to seep into the carpet.

Nate lowered his head to the sofa arm with a dull thump. “Don’t sweat it, Nathan, I got it,” Sam said quickly, standing and whisking the cup and lid away to the kitchen to swap it for a damp cloth as Cassie obediently stepped into her pyjamas her dad helping her on with.

“Thanks,” Nate smiled briefly, and Sam nodded.

“Sure thing.”

As they worked together to ensure no one would be in trouble with Elena, Sam went to wring the soaked cloth out in the sink and Cassie spoke up while finishing getting changed. “Daddy, Sam says I could meet his boyfriend!”

For a second, Sam froze; biting his lip, just listening. Nathan chuckled, sounding a little tired but nothing else.

“That’s lovely, sweetheart. Did he say when?” He replied, and Sam slowly let himself continue moving, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d really been holding.

Cassie wrinkled her nose. “No,” she said, sounding disappointed, and Sam carefully turned around to find her expectantly looking at him. Nathan was fiddling with her removed clothes, but very much looked like he was smiling.

A wave of relief swept over him and he felt his entire body melt off the surprising amount of tension he’d been holding. _It doesn’t matter to them._

Of course it doesn’t; it was almost ridiculous, considering what various things this entire family had been through, to think that they would think it mattered that Sam liked men.

He smiled, full of fresh love for everything they’d turned out to have, as Nathan looked up with such a similar expression and met his eyes with the smallest nod. He understood, he always did. He just got it years before his older brother.

“Sam’ll bring him round to show us when they want to,” Nathan assured a pouting Cassie, trying not to laugh at her – they’d never hear the end of it.

She glanced a little uncertainly at Sam for confirmation, and he nodded, still smiling. “Yep. Promise, okay?”

Satisfied, Cassie nodded and grinned at him, “okay! Night night, Uncle Sam!” He chuckled and waved as she jumped at her dad’s arms and he picked her up, tossing her used clothes over one shoulder.

“Night, darlin’,” Sam called as Nathan carried her out into the hall, and they looked back once. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

“Daddy says you’re a silly!” Cassie shouted through her giggles as they headed up the stairs, and Sam could hear his little brother laughing quietly as well.

He shook his head at the floor, not bothering to reply, and smiled again.

It was a silly thing to get tense about, yeah. Because Nathan and his found family had already made it so clear that he belonged with them, no matter what he thought or liked.

They were all together in this, and damn, they had so much more now.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend came up with adorable domestic adventure family headcanons, including that Sam soon realises he likes men and after being a bit embarrassed about it, eventually brings his long-term boyfriend up to visit his family.


End file.
